The present invention relates to uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems and enclosures, and more particularly, to the connection between 1) internal battery or batteries (referred to as the battery cartridge) and/or external battery or batteries (referred to as the battery pack) and 2) the rest of a UPS system.
In conventional UPS systems, when a user connects a battery pack to the UPS, the user must typically handle two distinct parts, e.g., the battery pack connector attached to the battery pack and the associated UPS connector attached to the UPS. Handling two distinct parts typically requires the user to use two hands to make the connection. Moreover, the casing for the associated UPS connector is typically a separate part that the UPS manufacturer often has to order from a third party increasing cost and reducing control of the manufacturing process for the UPS manufacturer.
Furthermore, UPS battery connectors commonly exhibit deterioration of the battery connection terminals as a result of sparking at the connectors. The sparking is a result of incorporation of at least one large internal capacitor in the UPS. UPSs need a large internal capacitor for proper operation. In addition, current UPS systems using two pin connectors cannot easily detect the presence of an extra battery pack. Thus, a need exists for user-friendly and cost effective UPS systems and enclosures that incorporate a connector for internal batteries and/or external batteries and that provide the UPS manufacturer with greater control of the manufacturing process. A need also exists for UPS systems that can detect an extra battery pack.